Tanabata
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Segundo lugar para el concurso de San Valentin.


Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. […] Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta. El amor nunca falla"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_**1 Corintios 13:4,7,8**__ –_

.

.

La lluvia caía como rocío de la mañana. Las gotas suicidas caía sobre los cristales en busca del calor que habitaba en la habitación, provocando una dulce melodía al precipitarse a la ventana. Pero para ella, no parecía inmutarse a tal melodía. Su mente divagaba por los recuerdo de antaño, los momentos felices que había vivido junto a_ él._

Le era imposible olvidar esos momentos tan agradables que disfrutaron juntos, _y las miradas de sorpresa de todos los aldeanos cuando su compromiso se hizo público._ Fue una época muy difícil, su padre y el Consejo no aceptaban tal compromiso, pero eso no los desanimo para estar juntos. Contra viento y marea, ambos lucharon para permanecer juntos por siempre.

- Ni pensar que de un principio me odiabas – murmuro la chica con una leve sonrisa -, incluso, casi me asesinas aquella vez en el bosque.

.

"'_Estaba sola y herida. Se había separado de su grupo cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de renegados de diferentes aldeas. Ella solo trataba de sobrevivir y localizar a su grupo._

_Pero la presencia de otra persona que la obligo detenerse. Era un chakra poderoso que la hacía temblar, ¿pero la hacía sentirse en paz? ¿Qué era calidez que sentía junto a la frialdad que provenía de esa persona?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba. El último Uchiha, el Desertor de Konoha, un ninja de rango S. Uchiha Sasuke. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra él, pero no entregaría su vida en manos de la muerte tan fácilmente._

_Activa su kekei genkai en vano, el Uchiha la había sujetado por el cuello elevándola del suelo. No podía liberarse, estaba sin fuerzas, poco a poco podía sentir como le faltaba el aire por la fuerza que ejercía el pelinegro sobre su cuello. __Iba a morir__. Los ojos sangre la veían con un odio que la hizo ahogar un grito de terror. __¿Cómo podía habitar tanto odio en una sola persona?_

_Sin prevenirlo, el Uchiha la suelta de su agarre bruscamente. Ella solo tosía recuperando el aire que le fue negado por momentos. Le había parecido de lo más extraño que él la hubiera liberado como si nada. Eleva la mirada para buscar alguna respuesta, pero él le había dado la espalda dispuesto a marcharse. Le dedico una fría mirada y luego desapareció sin decir palabra alguna, dejándola sola en el lugar con una gran confusión'"_

.

Con el tiempo él regreso a la aldea, la guerra ya había acabado y todo estaba en paz. Ella se sentía nerviosa con su presencia, _aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido en aquel bosque_. Pero fue con el tiempo en que su presencia no le causaba espasmo sino tranquilidad, hasta se aventuro a preguntar el por qué no la había asesinado esa vez en el bosque. Él solo sonrío levemente y dijo

"'_Porque me vi reflejado en tus ojos__'"_

Sonríe al recordar esas palabras. Era cierto, ambos compartían la misma soledad, _la misma oscuridad_. Ambos eran iguales, y a su vez, eran tan diferentes.

Con un suspiro que escapo de sus labios, se coloca de pie, la leve lluvia había acabado. Toma las flores que estaban sobre la mesa, tenía que pasar por _ahí_ antes de ir al festival. Llama a su hijo de cinco años, Itachi en honor al hermano mayor de él. El niño baja las escaleras rápidamente ante el llamado de su madre, una copia exacta de su padre a su edad.

- Vamos a visitarlos, oka-san – no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación de parte de Itachi. _Se había vuelto una costumbre, cada año en esa fecha, llevarles flores_.

- Así es, cariño – Hinata sonríe abriendo la puerta de la casa para que su hijo saliera.

.

Las calles de Konoha estaban repletas de gente, sin importar la lluvia que se había presentado esa mañana del festival. Saluda a sus amigos que pasaban por el camino con sus respectivas parejas, cosa que la hacía feliz a ella pero también la hacía sentir sola sin la presencia de esa persona amada. Pero estaba con su hijo que la acompañaba para celebrar esa fecha.

Por fin había llegado a su lugar de destino de la mano de su hijo, un lugar solitario y tétrico. Como todo cementerio. Camina entre las lápidas de los caídos, buscando unas en particular. Hasta encontrarlas.

Su hijo es el primero en acercarse y limpiar las lapidas, murmura una que otra cosa en la última y se despide con una sonrisa picara. Hinata solo sonríe, quién sabe que le habrá dicho su hijo. Ahora era su turno, y dejaba los pequeños arreglos de flores en cada una, hasta llegar a la última y permanecer más tiempo como lo había hecho su hijo.

Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Le era doloroso cada año visitar su tumba, y más como un día como hoy. Pero se había prometido a ella misma visitarlos siempre a esas fechas. Coloca las flores en el recipiente junto a la lápida, dejo que sus dedos delinearan las letras con lentitud.

"_Uchiha_"

Ese apellido que ahora llevaba ella era los que sus dedos acariciaron. Limpia sus lágrimas con el reverso de la manga de su kimono, _le había prometido que ese año no lloraría_. Se lo había prometido antes de que él partiera, pero no lo había logrado, siempre sería una _tonta sentimental _como la llamaba él para molestarla. _Y era verdad, era demasiado sensible para esas cosas_.

Fija la vista en su hijo que jugaba unos metros lejos de ella a limpiar las lápidas de los conocidos de su madre, _había sacado la dulzura y la bondad de ella_.

- Estoy cuidándolo como te lo prometí – murmuro ella al viento -. No se si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero espero que estés feliz donde quiera que estés.

- ¿Lista mamá? – llamo su hijo desde donde se encontraba – Llegaremos tarde al festival y no podremos poner nuestros tanzaku.

- Enseguida voy – respondió ella – Prometo que no los defraudare… a ninguno de los dos.

Se despide y sigue a su hijo al centro de la aldea en donde se celebraría la celebración. Una caricia en el viento llego a su mejilla. Sabía que era _él_ agradeciendole todo lo que ha hecho. La Hyuga sonríe y susurra un adiós al salir del cementerio.

.

Cuelga su último tanzaku, _en donde había escrito él su deseo_, aunque él nunca creyó en esas cosas, solo lo había escrito por ella. _Tenía la plena confianza que sus deseos sería escuchados_.

Busca a su hijo con la mirada y lo encuentra cantando una canción mientras colocaba su deseo al bambú.

- Sasa no ha sara-sara (Las hojas de bambú susurran) – cantaba Itachi con alegría patente - nokiba ni yureru. (meciéndose en el alero del tejado.)Ohoshi-sama kirakira, (Las estrellas brillan) kingin sunago. (en los granos de arena dorados y plateados.) Goshiki no tanzaku, (La tiras de papel de cinco colores) watashi ga kaita. ( ya las he escrito.) Ohoshi-sama kirakira, (Las estrellas brillan) sora kara miteiru.( nos miran desde el cielo.)

- ¡Itachi, Hinata-chan! – la voz estroduosa del rubio se logro escuchar entre el mar de gente

- Naruto-kun – saludo la chica en cuanto lo tuvo al frente.

- Naruto-ojisan – saludo el pequeño pelinegro recibiendo un abrazo del rubio - ¿Dónde esta Sakura-obasan?

- Está con Auki celebrando su triunfo de _Miss Tanabata_, ¿por qué no vas a felicitarla?

- ¿Puedo ir, oka-san?

- Por supuesto.

Con una enorme sonrisa, el chico se despide de los dos mayores y se pierde entre la gente que circulaba por el lugar.

Naruto le hace una seña a Hinata para que lo acompañe a caminar por las tiendas, a lo que ella acepta con una dulce sonrisa. Las calles estaban decoradas con serpentinas y otras decoraciones de papel grandes y llenas de colores, que le daban a esas calles cotidianas una visión diferente de todo los días.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Hina-chan? – pregunta Naruto mientras observaba algunos tenderetes.

- Estoy bien, - respondiendo ella sabiendo a lo que se refería – no tienes porque preocuparte.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé, pero ya no será necesario.

Esas palabras escaparon de sus labios sin pensar, su corazón era el que había hablado. Permanecía segura de que su deseo se cumpliría más pronto de lo que se podía imaginar.

.

La noche había caído, muchos se juntaban para ver los fuegos artificiales con los seres más queridos. Ella permanecía en una zona más distante de los demás disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio, teniendo una vista perfecta de los fuegos pirotécnicos. Su hijo se había quedado dormido en su regazo antes de que comenzaran a lanzar el primer cohete, seguramente estaba exhausto por los tantos juegos que se había montado con sus amigos.

Observa el anillo que cargaba en su mano izquierda, era el anillo que él le había obsequiado una noche como esta bajo los fuegos artificiales en el mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba. Bajo las estrellas que alumbraban en aquel festival de Tanabata. _Era su mayor tesoro_.

- Porque tú siempre serás mi Oírme y yo tu Hikoboshi – dijo repitiendo las palabras de él cuando le coloco el anillo de compromiso.

Fue una emoción tan fuerte que por poco se desmaya. _Y es que él no era hombre de palabras románticas._

.

La oscuridad de la noche se rasgaba ante la luz de los fuegos artificiales. Sabía que ella lo estaría esperando en aquel lugar donde le había propuesto matrimonio.

Si hace más diez años le hubieran dicho que estaría casado con una Hyuga, se reiría de esas palabras. Pero, aunque pudiera resultar imposible, era cierto. Llevaban más de seis años disfrutando de un matrimonio feliz. _Ni pensar que su primer encuentro no fue de lo más agradable_. Trato de asesinarla en lo que tuvo la oportunidad.

No lo hizo por verse en los ojos de ella, _porque sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los de él_. Ella resulto ser la luz que lo libero de su oscuridad, que lo libero de su oscura prisión, _la única que se pudo adentrar en su oscuro y duro corazón con solo una sonrisa y su serena presencia._

Casi podía decir todo lo que había hecho ella ese día, era lo mismo que hacía cada año. Visitaría las tumbas de sus padres y sus hermanos, dejándole flores. Lloraría, podía jurar que lloro de nuevo a pesar de haber prometerlo no volver hacerlo este año, pero ella era muy sentimental. Le diría a su hermano que lo estaba cuidando a él como lo había prometido, diciendo que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien y que debía de estar feliz donde quiera que estuviera. Que no lo defraudaría a ninguno de los dos.

¿Qué más feliz quería hacerlo ella? Si su sola presencia le bastaba para iluminar su día. Pero eso era algo que nunca diría con palabras.

Luego iría a colocar su tanzaku y el de él, aunque negara en creer en esas cosas. Visitarían los puestos de comida y de juegos, ganaría un premio para ella y se perderían en el bosque en busca de un lugar tranquilo para ver los fuegos artificiales. _Y era ahí a donde se dirigía._

Por fin llega a su lugar de encuentro, encontrándola a ella con su hijo en el regazo observando los fuegos artificiales. Retira de su rostro su máscara de ANBU y se le acerca a su esposa para abrazarla por la espalda.

Lavanda. Su perfume natural que solo tenía ella, tan delicioso y relajante.

- Creí que no llegarías. – dijo ella recostándose en el hombro de su amado.

- Siempre cumplo lo que prometo – respondió él besando los labios de ella.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de los cohetes. A la lejanía se podía apreciar como el bambú era quemado junto con todos esos deseos que subían al cielo con la esperanza de que fueran escuchados y se cumplieran. _Como el de ella_.

"_Deseo que Sasuke-kun regrese sano y salvo"_

Ese fue su deseo que se logro cumplir con su regreso. Tenerlo junto a ella era la mayor bendición que podía pedir en la vida.

- Sasuke-kun – llamó en un murmullo lo suficiente audible como para que él la escuchara, a lo que recibió su típico "_Hmp_" como respuesta de que la estaba escuchando – Feliz Tanabata.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sonrientes.

- Feliz Tanabata, Hina-hime

Y es que a él también se le cumplió su deseo de ese año.

"_Deseo que Hinata e Itachi estén siempre junto a mí, y que siempre seamos felices_"

_Porque en una noche de Tanabata, siempre será el reencuentro de dos amantes, y en donde los más desinteresados deseos siempre se cumplirán._


End file.
